1. Field
The present invention relates to an x-ray detector and a method of driving an x-ray detector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an x-ray is a short wavelength and thus easily penetrates through a subject. The amount of x-ray penetrating through the subject is determined based on an internal density of the subject. In other words, an internal state of the subject may be indirectly observed via a penetrated amount of x-ray through the subject.